Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 7
by DMCsupergamer
Summary: Hello Fanfictioners be sure to visit my profile just to make sure if there is a poll there. Sometimes, I may put up polls so please contribute to that. But anyway, Cortex has to "cool off" so he makes a trip to Hawaii! He tries his best to act nice but some discovered events await him as he begins his three day visit! A bit humor added to it for an extra too!
1. Cortex goes Hawaiian

Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 7

Today's Episode: Cortex goes Hawaiian

AT CORTEX CASTLE

As usual, another stormy day at Cortex's Castle. Cortex was busy throwing darts at the Crash on a boat image. One time when he missed Crash and shot the water in the image, he shook his fists with anger!

Cortex: WHY CAN'T I GET A CLEAR SHOT ON CRASH?!

Nina overheard Cortex's shooting and walked inside.

Nina: Geez uncle! You should visit the doctor right now!

Cortex: Why should I?

Nina: To see if you have high blood pressure!

Cortex: Got a problem with that?

Nina: Yeah! You could die of that!

Cortex: (Sigh) Alright. I'll visit the doctor, but if he gives me that darn shot again like last time, I'm blaming you!

Nina: (Chuckling) Okay!

Cortex stormed out of his castle in a huff and headed down to the clinic.

AT THE CLINIC

The receptionist saw Cortex and greeted him with pleasure.

Receptionist: Hello. What is your appointment going to be for?

Cortex: A high blood pressure test.

Receptionist: Okay then. Anything else?

Cortex: Nope.

Receptionist: Okay sit down at the waiting room and we will call you when it's time.

Cortex walked towards a waiting chair but when he sat down, he was sitting on the floor. Cortex heard some laughing of some bandicoot kids laughing at him and holding up his chair.

Cortex: Why you little-

Cortex chased after them but they were much faster.

Cortex: (Sigh) let's hope this works!

Cortex took out a roll of duct tape and then flinged it towards the bandicoot. It got him squarely in the mouth and he tried to scream but no luck. The other bandicoot kids tried to remove it but no luck and Cortex smirked with that sight. Cortex took the chair from them and then sat down. After that, a few minutes passed but finally it was his turn.

Doctor: (Holding out a clipboard) is there a guy named Neo Cortex?

Cortex: (Raising his hand) Yeah, that's me!

Doctor: Then follow me!

The doctor led Cortex through a hallway and passed several rooms.

Cortex's Mind: Is this so kind of maze?

The doctor and Cortex finally stopped at a door.

Doctor: Go right in please.

Cortex walked in and then sat down on a chair.

Doctor: (Reading the clipboard) so it looks like you only need a single blood pressure test?

Cortex: That's right.

Doctor: Okay, hold out your arm.

Cortex holded out his arm the doctor put some kind of weird cast on Cortex which was hooked to a bunch of wires.

Doctor: Now you'll see that this cast will start to tighten and tighten over time. It will soon stop when the test is done.

Cortex: Okay.

The doctor went around a machine and pressed a button. Cortex didn't feel any pressure on his arm but then, like as the doctor said, the cast got tightened. In fact, the cast was so tight that Cortex shrieked in pain.

Cortex: OWW! THIS THING IS GONNA KILL ME!

Doctor: Calm down Cortex! The test is done anyway!

Cortex: (Feeling the cast loosen) Whew!

Doctor: (Looking at the screen on the machine) Well Cortex, you certainly have a high blood pressure!

Cortex: What is it?

Doctor: One seventy over eighty!

Cortex: Sounds pretty low to me!

Doctor: In high blood pressure tests, it is really indeed high Cortex.

Cortex: Okay.

Doctor: Cortex. May I please give you a recommendation from me?

Cortex: Yes.

Doctor: So you want to lower your high blood pressure right?

Cortex: Right.

Doctor: And I have just the thing to lower it.

Cortex: Well what is it?

Doctor: A vacation trip!

Cortex: Um. Okay. So where do I go to?

Doctor: Hawaii! Ultimate vacation getaway!

Cortex: Okay I guess.

The doctor escorted him outside the clinic with Cortex paying first.

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Cortex walked inside his room with Nina waiting for him.

Nina: So uncle, how was your blood pressure test?

Cortex: Pretty bad. Um Nina, can I ask you a favor?

Nina: Sure. What?

Cortex: Well, I am going to go on a vacation to Hawaii to relax. You are going to be in charge of this castle while I'm gone. Okay?

Nina: (Gulp) Uh, that sounds hard!

Cortex: Relax! All you have to do is act like me! My blimp is still getting repaired though. It should be repaired by tomorrow.

Nina: What about the high blood pressure thing?

Cortex: Then just exclude that part out!

Nina: (Sigh) Okay.

Cortex: Hey Brio!

N. Brio walked in.

Brio: Hello Cortex!

Cortex: I want you to call N. Gin to come over!

Brio: Okay!

After N. Gin came over, Cortex gave him directions that Brio and he were going to make some Hawaiian clothes. After a few minutes, the clothes were finished.

Cortex: Oooh! Don't I look Hawaiian!

Gin: Yeah well, how are you going to get the tickets?

Cortex: Steal one!

Brio: Okay then.

Cortex: N. Gin, you do it!

Gin: Fine!

3 HOURS LATER

N. Gin had bruises all over his torso.

Gin: OW! Those bandicoot security guards whacked me with some baseball bat!

Cortex: At least I have the ticket!

AT THE AIRPORT

All of Cortex's friends and niece were there: Nina, Uka Uka, Dingodile, N. Trance, N. Trophy, N. Brio, N. Gin, Stinky, Stan, Sean, Sunny, Rafael, and more.

Cortex: Okay everyone! I want you to respect Nina while she is in charge!

Sunny: Okay boss!

Dingodile: Yeah we'll do our best mate!

Everyone left Cortex and he went through the X-Ray monitor. 30 minutes later, he was finally boarding the airplane. Cortex sat down in a seat and then heard the announcement.

Pilot: Thank you for choosing and boarding Wumpa Airlines. Our destination will be Honolulu Hawaii. Please fasten your seat belts before the airplane lifts off the ground. Snacks will be given out after the next forty-five minutes. The TV will be on on the chair to. Enjoy your flight everyone!

Cortex's Mind: Pretty professional, but what really matters is Hawaii!

The airplane finally lifted off the ground and Cortex could feel the cold air rushing towards him. Cortex turned the TV to a YouTube Channel and typed up videos "Neo Cortex beats up Crash" There was some but they were usually short. After the snacks were given out, Cortex saw all of the snacks down.

Airplane Waitress: (Pushing the snack cart) Hello mister! What kind of snack would you like?

Cortex: The name is Cortex first of all! And I'll have the animal cookie one!

Airplane Waitress: And your drink?

Cortex: Uh, Peppermint cool aid please!

Airplane Waitress: Here you go!

Cortex finished up the snack very hastily. The snack was surprisingly very tasty to him.

Cortex: But the real adventure would start at Hawaii! And I have to remember to not destroy or wreak havoc at Hawaii! I have to calm down on my blood pressure. But I can't wait to see the world of Hawaii!

And soon, he'd figure out just that as the airplane landed on the runaway.


	2. Tropical first impression

Tropical first impression

As everyone was boarding off the airplane, Cortex looked around. The sun was up at the sky, there were fresh palm trees everywhere, and the smell of roses was in the air. Cortex just kept on walking around until he saw the hotel he was about to stay in for three days.

Cortex: Nice place for starters!

The hotel was made out of fresh cedar wood planks and a sturdy foundation to keep it up. Cortex walked inside and headed down to the front desk.

Receptionist: Aloha! What's your name?

Cortex: Cortex. Neo Cortex. And say, what does Aloha mean?

Receptionist: It means hello and goodbye in Hawaii.

Cortex: Oh.

Receptionist: (Handing Cortex a key) Here's your room! Number one hundred eighty six!

Cortex: Thanks.

Cortex walked towards the elevator and pressed the up button. The elevator did come down with some Hawaiian bandicoots. They all rushed passed Cortex with ease and Cortex nearly fell over.

Cortex: Hey! Watch it!

Cortex remembered to control his temper, so as he walked into the elevator, he took a deep breath. When the elevator went to the desired floor Cortex wanted, Cortex arrived at his room, and then walked in through the door and locked it. Cortex looked around him. It almost looks like those fancy hotels only jungle themed. Cortex went to the room's storage room and dumped his entire luggage in. Cortex looked in his pocket. He had three hundred dollars left.

Cortex: (Walking towards the front door and opening in) Now to see the world of Hawaii! Oh yeah, and to use my money wisely!

And Cortex knew that the world of Hawaii would await him as he walked through the hotel's front door.

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Nina was glad to be in charge of the castle for a couple of reasons. First of all, she is the boss which means that she can order anything she wants. Second of all, she can make decisions if she wants to make a plan to get Crash or not. Obviously, she doesn't want to make a plan at the moment.

Nina: I can't believe I will get treated like Cortex now!

Sunny: Yes, such great pleasure!

Rafael: So what is your first command?

Nina: Well…I want a chocolate flavored three scoop ice cream please!

Rafael: Alright!

Rafael left the room to get some ice cream for Nina. Nina smirked.

Sunny: Any plans on how to defeat Crash?

Nina: Nope.

Sunny: I see if there is a plan!

Sunny then left the room to the security room. After a few minutes later, Rafael came back with the ice cream.

Rafael: Sorry, for the delay.

Nina: (Grabbing the ice cream) it's okay.

Rafael: So. Got any plans on how to get Crash?

Nina: Not really.

Rafael: Oh well. Maybe you could think of something. Tell me when you have a plan!

Nina: I will!

Rafael left as Nina licked on her ice cream.

AT CRASH'S HOUSE

Everything was pretty normal at Crash's house. Polar and Pura was playing around in the sunshine, Coco was on her laptop, Crunch was doing target practice with a bunch of homemade targets he built and he shoot all of them with his rockets, and Crash was sitting under some cool shade drinking a Wumpa fruit shake.

Crash: Ahhhh! Nothing better than some cool shade under the hot sun! (Sip)

Coco: Yeah. I have a feeling Cortex is out of plans on how to get us!

Crunch: (Shooting a rocket) Oh sure! Cortex has never given up on us before! Why should he take the chance to do so right now?

Coco: I don't know.

Crash: (Sip) so you think I should go up to the castle again?

Coco: Really Crash? The last thing I need is another knock-out whack!

Crunch: And Crash, we'll be more cautious next time too!

Crash: I just want to figure out everything about what's going on at the castle!

Crunch: I'm serious about this Crash!

Coco: Wait Crunch. I should've done this earlier but if Crash goes up to the castle, then I'm going with him!

Crash's Mind: Whoa Whoa Whoa! I can't risk sis though!

Crunch: (Sigh) Fair enough. I'll go look after Pura and Polar.

Crash: Wait sis! I can't lose you!

Coco: Just like you too! Now I'm going up there if you are going to!

Crash: (Sigh) Okay.

Crash finished up the last of his Wumpa shake and threw his cup away. The cup was just the cracked shell of a coconut.

Crash and Coco then headed up towards Cortex Castle.

AT HAWAII

Cortex headed down to the beach.

Cortex: Okay. Here is the plan. I'll go walk around the beach, probably do something there, I'll go get a cuisine, then see if there are any shows around here!

Cortex went to the boardwalk and just walked on it just trying to let the breeze go past him. Cortex enjoyed the sunshine too. He saw bandicoots building sandcastles, making forts, and even making chairs for you to sit on.

Cortex: Nice. I wonder what happens if I go try one!

Just as a bandicoot finished building a chair, Cortex ran and then jumped and sat onto it with perfect accuracy. The chair collapsed and the next thing Cortex knew, he was on a small but not deep sand hole.

Bandicoot: Hmm. Not enough water mixture!

Cortex standed up and then walked away feeling disgusted in him. He saw a phone booth up against a tree so he picked up the phone and called up Nina.

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Nina finished up her ice cream when she heard Cortex calling her. She hurried to the phone and called back.

Nina: Hello?

Cortex: Hello daught- err I mean niece!

Nina: Hey uncle. So how is Hawaii so far?

Cortex: Nice. Sometimes a can get in a muddle but I'll just make my way through the high blood pressure thing!

Nina: Well that's good!

Cortex: So how's it been going in the castle?

Nina: Everything is going pretty well. The only thing that happened wrong was that I just learned that Dingodile broke a table but the others are fixing it.

Cortex: Ah. Sounds great at my Castle! Well, other than that that is! Well, I have to go now! Don't want to waste any of my time of Hawaii!

Nina: Yeah, understand. Bye Uncle!

Cortex: (Hanging up) Bye.

Cortex spied a nearby tropical restaurant over there. It looked like those wine bars at clubs only the seats were wooden and it was not wine, it was an outdoor kitchen. Cortex sat down on a chair while the waiter took his order.

Waiter: What would you like?

Cortex: Uh, (Looks at the menu) I'll have Hawaiian spaghetti with some cherry cider please!

Waiter: Okay.

The waiter walked away towards the kitchen and then Hawaiians cook really fast, and Cortex's meal was done within ten minutes.

Cortex: (Eating) Mmm! This is good!

After Cortex finished up his meal, he went to go see a Hawaiian dance. Cortex had a really good time there; he saw lots of hula dancing which surprised him a little bit. But then, a few minutes later, the announcer spoke with his voice booming.

Announcer: Greetings everyone! I am happy to see that everyone is enjoying the dance! However, I want to have more men dance up! Would all of the men please come forward to the stage!

Everyone looked at Cortex and Cortex was shocked in his mind. Well, at least there were a couple of male bandicoots walking forward but Cortex never thought he would go dance. Cortex gulped but took a deep breath.

Cortex's Mind: Why do I have to do this?!

Cortex slowly walked forward to the stage.


	3. Hawaiian Embarrassment

Hawaiian Embarrassment

Cortex walked slowly walked towards the stage. Cortex couldn't believe it.

Cortex: I can't believe I'm gonna make a fool out of myself!

Cortex walked up on the stage along with the few other male bandicoots.

Announcer: And now, dance the hula!

Cortex: WHAT?!

Everyone looked at Cortex with shock.

Announcer: Why, you're supposed to do that!

Cortex: (Gulp)

Cortex then saw the male bandicoots dancing nice and smooth. Cortex tried to impersonate their moves but it seems to work only a little bit. Even though he tried his best to dance normal, it seems like all the other bandicoots seemed to be doing fine.

40 MINUETS LATER

Cortex finally ran out of the dancing room.

Cortex: Finally! I'll have to avoid that darn place!

Cortex hurried back to the hotel before going to sleep. And finally, Cortex's sleep was going really fast because day 2 was coming up.

The next morning, Cortex woke up. He went to a nearby diner next to the hotel and went to the beach again. He had packed with him before he went out some beach supplies he might need. He was going to go to the beach for the whole day. Cortex went to a large beach plateau and then laid his stuff there. Cortex sat on his beach chair, took out his sunglasses, and then took out a smoothie and sipped on it.

Cortex: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Nothing better than a relaxing sunny day!

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Crash and Coco were relieved to find no grimly guards next to the castle. As Crash and Coco went to Cortex's room, they were surprised to see Nina there.

Crash: Nina? Do you know where Cortex is?

Nina: Well, I guess there's no more of Cortex's scheme for now.

Coco: No more? Where is he?

Nina: Crash, remember when you said Cortex was going on a vacation trip last time when I heard you were fighting Kahad the knight?

Crash: A trip to the cage! Yeah!

Nina: Well, Cortex actually took a vacation trip to Hawaii!

Coco: Whoa. I didn't see that coming.

Nina: This meant that I'm in charge of the castle!

Crash: But why would Cortex actually go take a trip to Hawaii?

Coco: Yeah! I mean, Cortex never retreated from frequently!

Nina: I told him about some medical privacy stuff so he decided to cool it off!

Coco: Oh.

Crash: Okay then. Let's go back.

Crash and Coco then left the castle back towards Wumpa.

AT WUMPA

Crash and Coco finally arrived back at Wumpa a few minutes later. Crunch was done with his rocket shooting target practice and was now making himself a protein shake.

Crunch: Hey Crash and Coco, so what was going on?

Crash: Well, Cortex was not at the castle today but Nina was there though. Nina said that-

Coco: The reason why Cortex was not at the castle was because he went to Hawaii!

Crunch: Really?

Coco: Yeah!

Crunch: Well then! I guess that means we don't have to worry about getting hurt for now in the meantime!

Crash: Yeah! I could do anything I'd like to do without Cortex messing up everything!

Coco: That's a relief!

AT HAWAII

The sun was getting hotter every minute but Cortex adjusted his umbrella. Cortex sipped on the smoothie with great pleasure. Cortex smiled at the scenery of the beach. The sea was looking really nice. The light blue color was making it look even nicer. The sand almost seemed to be glittering below the plateau.

Cortex's Mind: I have to admit, I'm glad I'd made this trip to Hawaii!

Cortex saw some surfers in the distance too. They were very skilled; some were riding in the greenhouses. Cortex decided to take another walk on the beach. So he packed up all of his things and then headed down the beach plateau.

AT WUMPA

Crash was glad to have some time off for himself. Crash first took a nap for one hour. Then, he picked up three Wumpa fruits without any traps in them, and then after that Crash headed inside his house to find a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. Coco was also glad to have time off for herself. She first went to the beach for fifteen minutes and then practiced her martial art skills over there by a row of logs, crates, and boxes all scattered out along the beach. Then, she finally found her jet ski at the back of the doominator somehow. After that, she started cooking up a special dessert after dinner, even though it was afternoon.

Crash: Hey sis, what are you cooking up?

Coco: A dessert.

Crash: Really? What is it?

Coco: Uh, it is something really special; you'd have to wait after dinner!

Crash: But it's afternoon right now!

Coco: Exactly!

Crash: What do you mean exactly?

Coco: This dessert takes some time to make.

Crash: Oh. Well, I'm going to go get an ice cream.

Coco: Okay Crash.

Crash ran off to the ice cream shop which was exactly the one he worked for before Wizzly the wizard came and tried to destroy him with fireballs.

AT THE ICE CREAM SHOP

There were some bandicoots that repairers were almost done fixing up the door. When Crash saw the repairers saw him and let Crash pass. The manager saw Crash and smiled at him.

Manager: Hello Crash! Come for some more ice cream again?

Crash: Yup.

Crash walked to the ordering table and looked at the different kinds of flavors. There was a worker who was now about to give out Crash's ice cream.

Worker: We have two new flavors just so you know Crash.

Crash: So what are they?

Worker: Rocky Raisin and lightly lemon.

Crash: Okay, I'll take one scoop of lightly lemon, and two scoops of Wonderful Watermelon topped with rainbow sprinkles!

Worker: (Taking out a scoop for lightly lemon) So Crash, would you like it in a cone, cup, or bowl? And Crash, we won't charge you with anything this time since you saved this restaurant but next time you visit, sadly you have to pay because we need the money used for ice cream.

Crash: Yeah I know. And I'll take a cup.

Another worker dispensed out a cup full of rainbow sprinkles and dumped all of it onto the wonderful watermelon. He also put all of the ice cream on the cup like Crash said.

Crash took his ice cream and walked away from the shop.

Manager: Bye Crash! Hope you come again soon!

Crash: (Licking on his ice cream) Don't worry, I will!

AT HAWAII

Cortex looked at the surfers. Cortex was amazed by how the surfed very accurately on the large waves. One of the surfers caught a glimpsed of Cortex and surfed over to him. His name was Kai.

Kai: Hey you!

Cortex: Me?

Kai: Yeah! I think you deserve to have some fun!

Cortex: By doing what?

Kai: Come on here, I'll teach you how to surf!

Cortex: (Chuckling) Oh not me, no thanks I'm quite fine!

But Kai grabbed him by the arm and then pulled him towards the sea.

Cortex's Mind: (Gulp) let's hope he's not going to kill me!


	4. Cortex learns to surf

Cortex learns to surf

Kai took Cortex to the shorelines and then handed Cortex his board.

Kai: You want to first paddle out with your hands out in the water till you see a big wave!

Cortex: How do you paddle?

Kai: (Lying down on the board facing it) Like this.

Kai then started almost like swimming on the board except that his hand was picking up sand with fast motion and throwing it towards the water.

Kai: Only you have to do that in water.

Cortex: What if there is a shark?

Kai: Oh there won't be any since they usually hand out around the bottom of the sea. Just relax man!

Cortex: (Gulp)

Kai: (Standing up) now you try paddling!

Cortex: Can I do it on the sand first?

Kai: Yeah go ahead!

Cortex lay down on the board facing it and then paddled so hard that the sand flew into Kai.

Kai: Whoa! Man that was good! Now try it out on the sea!

Cortex: But the paddling doesn't look like surfing!

Kai: That's right! Once you see a wave, you slowly stand up and ride the wave!

Cortex: Okay then.

Kai: But don't stand up on your first time though!

Cortex: Why?

Kai: Because you could easily fall off!

Cortex: Oh.

Kai: Just try to stop paddling and then grip on the board.

Cortex: Alright.

Kai: Now go out there and ride the wave!

Cortex gulped at that thought and then grabbed on the surfboard and headed out to the sea. The waves seemed to crash down on him and it reminded Cortex of Crash. Cortex lay down on the surfboard and then started to paddle out on the sea.

Kai: Okay! Now once you think you're far enough from the shore, turn around!

Cortex: Got it!

Cortex paddled for at least a couple of seconds until he felt like he was far enough. When he turned around, he saw the shoreline really far away.

Cortex: Making a fool out of myself!

Cortex heard a large wave coming towards him. Cortex looked back and saw just that. The wave was rushing towards him like a monster and looked like it was about to collapse on him. Cortex gripped on the board and waited for the impact to come. The wave smashed against the board and Cortex zoomed forward with lighting speed.

Cortex: WHOA!

It felt like a rollercoaster to him. The next thing he knew was that he was starting to speed up towards to shore.

Kai: Good job! Now I think you should stand up now!

Cortex: But didn't you said don't to stand up on your first time though?

Kai: Yeah! But it seems like you're getting the hang of it!

Cortex: (Gulp)

Cortex started to speed towards to show so he tried really really slowly to stand up. Cortex felt like a soaring bird when he standed up. And then, one second later, he fell off and then splashed into the shallow water. The water was shallow because Cortex had made its way to the beach.

Kai: Well, everybody makes mistakes! Even surfers!

Cortex's Mind: That Kai! How dare he!

Kai: Would you like to give it another try?

Cortex heard the other surfers laughing at him. Cortex felt hard with rage on him, but he remembered to keep his blood pressure balanced.

Cortex: No thanks!

Kai: Suit yourself!

Kai took the surfboard from Cortex and then began surfing out onto the sea. Cortex retreated back to his "camp" and got out a towel to dry himself.

Cortex: Surfing isn't the type of thing for me I'm pretty sure about!

Cortex then retreated back from the beach into the town to spend the rest of day two.

AT WUMPA

Crash loved the ice cream he got so much mostly because of the lightly lemon flavor. He was finished wolfing it down by the time he was back at his house. The smell of the dessert that Coco was making was getting even better each time she progressed in cooking it, well you could say baking it instead of cooking it. Crash put away the bowl and then headed to the gym. That was where Crunch was spending his time.

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Nina was playing the game throw the snow cone at Tiny tiger but he was getting bored, and freezing cold.

Tiny: (Chattering) Tiny is getting bored if this!

Nina: Wait, I want to throw a few more snow cones. This is really fun!

Tiny: (Sigh) (Snow cone hits his head)

Just then, Dingodile walked in.

Dingodile: Whoa! Looks like someone here is getting cold here!

Tiny: Yes! That is Tiny!

Dingodile: Hey Nina, why do you keep throwing snow cones at Tiny tiger?

Nina: Cause its fun! Duh!

Dingodile smiled at that but felt pity on Tiny tiger. So when Nina was about to throw another one, Dingodile swiped out his flamethrower and melted the ice cream while created a little fire wall he was making with the flamethrower.

Nina: Hey!

The flame was melting the coldness around Tiny tiger and soon enough, he got warm again.

Tiny: Ah! Tiny wants to thank Dingodile for warming me up!

Dingodile: (Chuckling) No problem mate!

Dingodile and Tiny left leaving Nina there crossing her arms together.

Nina: Really? I was about to hit Tiny in the mouth!

AT THE GYM

Crunch was busy sparing another large bandicoot like him only instead he was yellow. Crash walked in and saw Crunch getting pinned down by the yellow bandicoot.

Crash: Impossible! I've never seen Crunch being beaten by another bandicoot!

The yellow bandicoot successfully pinned Crunch to the ground for ten seconds before he let go of Crunch and they both shook hands.

Crunch: Good game Caleb!

Caleb: Any time!

Crash: Hey Caleb! Care for one round?

Caleb: Sure!

Crunch: Uh Crash, you sure you want to go against Caleb? He's pretty hard!

Crash: Nah, I'll see if I can beat him.

Crunch: Okay then.

Crash walked into the fighting area and then jumped into his fighting stance.

Crash: Hey Caleb! I'll also bet you five bucks if you can beat me!

Caleb: You're on!

Crash: Let's go!

Caleb: Okay then Crash, go make your first move!

Crash: Nah, how about you?

Caleb: Fine.

Caleb landed a vicious punch on Crash without Crash blocking it. Crash stumbled backward but then kicked backward. Caleb was ready for it though and cart-wheeled backward. Crash rubbed his head and then charged forward and tried to land a judo kick on Caleb. Caleb grabbed the foot but Crash swung forward and back-flipped on Caleb. Both of Crash's feet kicked Caleb in the face so hard that Caleb accidentally performed a back-flip only he landed facing the floor.

Crash: Oooh, is that a little too bad?

Caleb: Nope!

Caleb standed up and then tried to land a high knife blow on Crash but Crash ducked and then tackled Caleb by the stomach. Crash and Caleb were sent rolling and rolling until they came to a complete stop. Caleb grabbed Crash and landed an uppercut on him and right when Crash landed, he jumped forward and then landed a side kick on Caleb. Caleb fell backward and slammed himself into a wall.

Crash: Now's my chance!

Crash pinned Caleb down to the ground and successfully for 10 seconds.

Caleb: Okay you beat me!

Crash: (Holding out his hand) now where's the five bucks?

Caleb took out the five bucks and gave it to Crash.

Crunch: Whoa Crash I didn't know you beated Caleb!

Crash: Yeah I know but I have to go back to my house now.

Crunch: Okay, I'll stay in the gym for a few more minutes.

Crash: (Leaving) Okay then, see you!

Crunch: You too!

Caleb: You know him?

Crunch: Yeah, he's my younger brother.

Caleb: You're sure lucky to have a bro like him!

Crunch: I know.

AT HAWAII

Cortex was excited as he was going to sleep.

Cortex: I wonder what I am going to do on my last day!

Cortex stopped getting excited though.

Cortex: Wait. In the last two days including today, I have done events I never wanted to do. Which meant tomorrow might be one of those days too!

Cortex shivered at that thought.

Cortex: Well, anything might happen!

And he'd soon find out tomorrow!


	5. Hawaiian Surprises

Hawaiian Surprises

Day three was finally coming for Cortex. Cortex woke up and then got changed. Cortex was feeling energized as he finished up his breakfast. He walked to the beach again to see what he would do for the day. Cortex saw a little booth for sailboat riding.

Cortex: I'll probably try that now!

Cortex walked towards the booth and then rented a sailboat.

Cortex: Hmm. I might need an instructor. Could I have one please?

Booth Bandicoot: Oh sure. But it will cost twenty more dollars.

Cortex: (Taking out some more money) Fair enough.

10 MINUTES LATER

Cortex was by the docks waiting for the instructor to come. He finally saw the instructor who was a male bandicoot. And it was apparently a kid.

Cortex: You're the instructor?

Instructor: Yes.

Cortex looked at the sailboat but the controls looked pretty easy to use.

Cortex: Actually, never mind. I'll just use the sailboat myself!

Instructor: Okay short man. But if you wipe out in the water, you'll have to pay fifty plus.

Cortex: Fifty what?

Instructor: Fifty dollars!

Cortex: And what's the plus?

Instructor: The plus is that I will laugh and taunt and you while you swim back to shore.

Cortex: Oh there won't be any time for that soon!

Instructor: Suit yourself!

Then Cortex boarded the sailboat and the kid walked towards the edge and untied to rope. After that Cortex sailed away in the deep blue sea. It seemed pretty endless to him.

Cortex: (Closing his eyes) Ah! Now this is what I call paradise!

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Nina walked around and just kept on waiting.

Nina: I just don't know what to do next!

Just then Rafael walked in.

Rafael: Well Nina. DO YOU HAVE A PLAN YET?! I'M GETTING TIRED WITH ALL THIS TENSION!

Nina: Easy Rafael! Sorry I couldn't think of a plan yet for Crash.

Rafael: Well beats me! I'm going to go get my punching glove!

Nina: Punching glove?

Rafael: Oh yeah. Brio had invented this glove that will have the power to have unlimited power on my arm!

Nina: (Gulp)

Rafael: What are you gulping about? This is great! You just watch me beat Crash up!

And with that, he left for Wumpa.

Nina: I can't believe it. Crash is going to get beaten up!

Nina hesitated for a moment:

Nina: Still, Crash is better off anyway!

AT CRASH'S HOUSE

Crash spent all of his money on another ice cream of two scoops of lightly lemon and one scoop of blueberry bonanza. Crash was walking home and was really now enjoying the smell from the kitchen. The dessert Coco was making was bringing tension at him.

Crash: It is getting to smell good each time!

Crash was finished up with his ice cream when he heard a voice behind him.

Rafael: Hey Crash! I bet you can't box!

Crash turned around and saw Rafael in a boxing stance.

Crash: Really? That's the best you can do?

Rafael: Oh sure!

Crash jump kicked Rafael but he ducked and uppercut Crash.

Crash: OOF!

Rafael started punching Crash with rapid speed. Crash saw Rafael about to land a devastating haymaker on him when Crash jumped away. Crash tried to spin kick Rafael three sixty degrees but he ducked again and tackled Crash. They were sent rolling and rolling until they were stopped at the very edge of Wumpa falls. Crash touched his mouth again but when he looked down, luckily there was no blood.

Crash's Mind: I got it!

Crash performed a fake jump kick and when Rafael ducked, Crash kicked downward at Rafael.

Rafael: WHOA!

Rafael fell backward but then punched Crash. Crash stumbled back but when Rafael was running towards him, Rafael tripped and Crash used both of his legs to flip him over him. Rafael was sent flying until he landed in the warm water. Rafael staggered back up but was met by a kick again from Crash. Rafael propelled forward and rolled once. Rafael looked behind him and then Crash landed a double roundhouse kick on him. Rafael twisted backward and jumped down. Crash looked at him and then turned around towards his home. Rafael crawled silently away.

AT HAWAII

The wind smelled sweeter every time Cortex keeps going further into the sea. But then Cortex felt a tilt on the boat.

Cortex: Wonder what's happening!

The boat was actually dipping in the deep blue sea on the right. Cortex frantically looked for anything that could help him stay afloat. Cortex wondered if he piled some items to the left, the boat would tilt back to normal. Cortex saw very little items around him and he could feel the boat rising into the air now.

Cortex: WHOAAA!

Cortex fell backward and slided across the deck. He crashed into the back of the boat and was splashed into the water. The sailboat was flipped on its side now and there was not much of it left.

1 HOUR LATER

Cortex finally stumbled on the shorelines of an unknown island. He saw a large stick and then grabbed it. He began walking over the hidden trees and bushes with the stick hoping to find some people and bandicoots. He walked over a small sandy hill and saw thankfully three bandicoots catching some fish with homemade nets. They weren't fishing; they were catching it with the nets. Cortex watched them carefully until one of them caught sight of him. Cortex was embarrassed. But then he learned something from Kai before he left. Kai taught him this sign language about "stay cool". Cortex thought of that and then tried it out. The bandicoot who was watching Cortex headed towards him and then standed face to face with him. He introduced himself and said his name was Aja.

Aja: What brings you here on this island?

Cortex: Well, I got lost on a sailboat so I wanted to know if there is a way of going back.

Aja: Okay follow me.

Aja took Cortex through a little mini jungle and there, he saw a beach hut with an open patio at the doorway. There were at least eight other bandicoots there.

Aja: Welcome to my home. You could go use the telephone inside.

Cortex: Thanks.

Cortex walked in the hut and then called up Nina.

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Nina heard the telephone rang and she answered it.

Nina: Hello?

Cortex: Hello Niece!

Nina: Hi uncle.

Cortex: Look, I'm stuck on this island over here in Hawaii. I want you to go get the blimp and come pick me up.

Nina: Sure thing. The blimp was just about fixed anyway.

Cortex: Good. Now go pick me up!

Nina: Got it!

Nina hanged up and then rushed to get Cortex's blimp.

AT HAWAII

Cortex was having a little tour of the campsite he was at. There was music and great smells everywhere. He saw some ships coming towards in embankment towards the shorelines.

Cortex: What are those ships?

Aja: No way! Those are enemy ships!

The rest of the bandicoots heard this and then took out some coconuts and large big wood planks. They also took out large sticks.

Cortex: What are they doing?

Aja: Those bandicoots are going to put a coconut on the plank and whack it with another stick.

Cortex: Ah.

The ships weren't seeing the bandicoots. The two other bandicoots that were with Aja and were going finishing returned with a basket of more coconuts. The bandicoots whacked as many coconuts as they can. Twelve of them smashed through the ship's windows. The captain of the ships which were four of them immediately fired the cannons. The cannons were soaring towards the shorelines. The bandicoots ducked under the planks and then whacked some more. The ships were getting close to the shoreline but then Cortex saw a tree next to the beach. Cortex ran towards it and then chopped it down with a wooden axe he found in Aja's hut. The tree fell down and sunk a ship.

Captain: WHAT?! I did not know they had one more reinforcement!

Cortex saw a bandicoot come out of a ship and then took out a poison pipe and aimed it at Cortex.

Cortex: That's the wrong choice imbecile!

Cortex threw a stone at the bandicoot and it hit him in the forehead.

Bandicoot: OOF!

The bandicoot stumbled back into the ship's doorway and then knocked himself into a fishing bucket. The bucket fell over and slammed the controls to turn around. The ship turned around and slammed into another ship. They both sank into the sea. Now only the captain's ship was left.

The ship already arrived onto shore and the eleven bandicoots including Aja stood there armed with heavy wooden planks.

Captain: (Laughing) what a foolish way for a weapon in combat!

The Captain then ordered out four bandicoots and told them to kill the eleven bandicoots. Just then they saw a blimp in the sky. It was Cortex's own blimp! Only Nina was in it though and she spoke into the loudspeaker.

Nina: I want you all to surrender now!

Captain: What a fool! You think we should obey what a kid says?

Cortex: She is my niece fool! (Smacked the Captain in the face)

Captain: You little-

Cortex landed three punches on the Captain and then started "spinning" towards him. He landed ten rapid punches in the process knocking the Captain over and rolling backward one time.

Nina took out her freeze ray and aimed it at all the ship bandicoots. She shooted and then all the ship bandicoots started to form a cryogenic freeze form in them. Within a matter of seconds all the ship bandicoots froze.

Nina: I thought you would need to cool off about attacking!

Cortex tackled the Captain to the ground and then punched him in the side of his head over and over again. Two Hawaiian bandicoots rushed inside the ship and ripped out its controls. The ship started to blow up but they jumped out just in time.

Captain: NOO!

The Captain finally punched Cortex in the face and then sprang up with a judo ninety degree roundhouse kick. Cortex stumbled back and landed in the sand. Aja then somehow appeared behind the Captain and whacked him in the back of the head hard with a wooden plank. The Captain fell forward and lay still.

Aja: Well that settles it!

Cortex: So he will be put to jail?

Aja: I reckon he will!

Cortex: Well. Thanks for saving me!

Aja: No. Thank you! We were just about to have our bonfire feast. Care to join us?

Cortex: My pleasure.

Aja: And that niece of yours, Nina. Would you like to join to?

Nina: (Landing the blimp) I'd be glad too!

And so, Aja, Cortex, Nina, and the rest of the bandicoots had a fun bonfire feast including music, dancing, and games.

AT CRASH'S HOUSE

After dinner at Crash's house, Crash and Crunch were feeling excited to see the special dessert Coco was preparing.

Coco: Okay, I'll go get the dessert!

Coco walked inside the kitchen and then carried out a large cake that had a beach with blue icing, green icing, yellow icing, and brown icing.

Crunch: Whoa that's some dessert!

Coco: Yup. I guess we all can't go to Hawaii right now so I tried to make a cake to make up for it.

Crash: Aw that's great sis!

Coco: Yeah.

Crash: Well, what are we waiting for?

Crunch: Come and get it!

With that, Crash, Coco, and Crunch started cutting the best slice of the cake for themselves.

AT CORTEX CASTLE

It was night time now at Cortex Castle. Nina and Cortex finally arrived back and was walking through the front door.

Nina: Well that was a good exciting trip!

Cortex: I know!

Just then Tiny Tiger ran in.

Tiny: Tiny wants to know about Nina's visit to Hawaii!

Nina: Sure thing Tiny!

Just then also, Rafael walked in.

Rafael: Ow! That was a brutal fight!

Cortex: What happened Rafael?

Rafael: You see, I tried to defeat Crash with my punching glove but it hasn't worked yet!

Cortex: SAY WHAT?!

Rafael: But, maybe you could think of another plan!

Cortex: I DON'T HAVE ANOTHER PLAN!

With that Cortex started to storm out of the room in a huff.

Nina: But Cortex! Haven't you learned in Hawaii?

Cortex: (Hesitating) Oh yeah aloha!

And with that, Cortex left the room.

Tiny: So are you going to tell?

Nina: Geez. Cortex is back to normal again! And yes Tiny. I'll go tell you!

Tiny: Yay!

And so Nina began the story of beginning about Cortex's high blood pressure problem.

 **Well, again one of my archives once again comes to an end. I would rather recommend visiting my profile almost regularly to check out the polls I might be putting up. So please vote because everyone's opinion matters. Usually, the poll might be about archives, settings and that kind of stuff. So look out for the next book coming up! And I am hosting a poll about which kind of idea for the book is going to come so now! This is your chance of contributing your idea to hopefully make it to the book about Crash Bandicoot! But for now, I'll begin a Clash of clans series and do the first three books of them. I'll get back to my Crash Bandicoot archives when I'm finish of the third Clash of clans book.**

 **Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 8**

 **Clash of Clans Archives Volume 0**


End file.
